


Dicing With Death.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: VIII the Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One True Pairing, SkySolo., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: On the Falcon Luke takes a moment to think of Han...Luke's P.O.V.





	Dicing With Death.

Luke took Han's dice in his hand 

Still feeling and reeling from his profound loss

Having already sensed the extreme devastation as it happened

This girl had brought it home to him in reality

There was no escaping from the truth

That his heart would never recover

From his beloved Han's passing

He felt helpless, hopeless

To such a degree

That he might soon fade away himself

To join them back together

Forevermore...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering from my 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
